Transatlantic
by MrsMalfoy15
Summary: "I hadn't meant to be successful. Then again, what type of person attempts suicide without an ounce of hope that it won't happen?" / Violet's POV for the majority of the story. OC's added. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
>I hadn't meant to be successful. Then again, what type of person attempts suicide without an ounce of hope that it won't happen? In my opinion, nobody. Swallowing much more than an ounce of pills, however, prevented that hope from coming through. Tate had tried to save me. He told me so, himself. Not that I could remember what happened on the night that I died, this is supposedly the usual case, especially when suicide was involved. Despite my fascination with darkness, I had cried for hours on end when I'd realized my eternal fate. Spirit... ghost... Does it really matter what one calls it? I'm dead, simple as that.<p>

So is Tate, of course. I'm actually more grateful than anything about that, which happens to eat away at my conscience, guilt seeping in each time I silently thank Tate for being dead. He tells me each day how he used to feel as if death was a huge barrier in our relationship, but that was when I was living. What saddens me most is I'll never have a heartbeat again. I'd never actually noticed the lack of Tate's blood-pumping organ, but maybe that's because I hadn't particularly paid attention to it. Maybe I had been imagining him to have a pulse all along, who will truly ever know?

Without the requirement of sleep, I've lately been paying more notice to Tate's every detail. The scent-less hair, the ever-tired eyes... He's still beautiful, you know that? Whether over-joyous or teary, Tate is the most handsome boy I've ever been acquainted with. The best part is he loves me! And I love him so much. If it isn't obvious by now, I may as well kill myself multiple times per day for eternity. But I would never do such a thing. I know how sensitive Tate is to my well-being. Gods, I love him!

I fantasize about him a lot. The odd times when he happens to be caught up in something, I find that it's him who's always occupying my mind, that moron. After saying goodbye to Tate, I'd been unable to stop tears from flowing out of my eyes. I knew I couldn't leave things the way they were... I needed to see him... Hold him...

"Tate..?" I called out questionably in a small voice. I knew he would hear me, no matter the distance between us.  
>"Vi..." a whisper.<br>"T-Tate... Where are you?"  
>Hands were suddenly on my hips, and I knew who they belonged to. Spinning around slowly, I faced the boy I had told to leave me alone,<br>"Vi... Oh gods, Violet..." he sobbed, his eyes downcast.  
>Without a second thought, I threw myself towards him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and held on as if for dear life, which ironically neither of us had.<br>"Shit, Tate. I was so wrong. I'm so sorry"  
>"Violet... You told me to go away" he cried into the crook of my neck.<br>"I was so wrong, Tate. I think I love you" I could feel myself being held in strong arms as he encircled my waist. The feeling was so familiar yet so odd.

It didn't take long before our lips were joined. With each breath we took, Tate breathed out an "I love you", and if my heart was still beating I'm sure it would have fluttered every time I heard those words.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
>"Poker, or Strip Poker?" Tate asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows.<br>"Poker" I rolled my eyes but couldn't stop a grin from appearing on my face.  
>"Strip Poker it is!" he laughed.<p>

The door to 'my' bedroom, which happened to be where Tate had been killed in his lifetime, suddenly swung open to my dad. Looking slightly flustered, but in a demanding voice nonetheless, he spoke,  
>"Violet, Tate... We've got buyers"<br>"Buyers?" I repeated questioningly.  
>"Yes, buyers. You guys know the drill by now, right?<p>

Tate and I exchanged a look, and my dad nodded.  
>"Right" Tate copied his gesture and got up, holding out a hand for me. Accepting it, I also got on my feet and intertwined my fingers with my boyfriend's.<p>

As the new family started to move in, I couldn't help but wonder just when they had arranged to live here. There hadn't been any open houses lately, not after the last family's scare. Sighing, I spoke my questions,  
>"Dad, when did this new family decide to move in? Nobody has checked out this hell hole for a couple of weeks"<br>"I really don't know, Vi. It must have been a closed sale. Probably over the internet or something"  
>"Oh" I mumbled, and Tate gripped my hand tighter. I could tell he was feeling kind of anxious. He hadn't spoken to my father for weeks now, and the tension was almost unbearable. They'd both told me their sides of their 'disagreement', but I really wanted to be no part of it.<p>

"Violet," Tate shook my hand to get my faded attention, "look"

Standing in his new bedroom, a boy with sand-coloured hair, olive skin, and blue eyes appeared before me. Of course, I hadn't chosen not to appear to him, but Tate had disappeared. The boy - or man, I suppose. He looked about 18 or 19 - stared at me with furrowed eyebrows,  
>"What are you doing in my room?"<br>"What are you doing in my house?" I asked without skipping a beat. I had already become familiar with this routine.  
>"Your house?" He asked in disbelief, "Clearly you're in MY house. My parents just bought this place. Are you a second maid or something?"<br>"No," I chuckled, "I'm Violet, your average teenage girl" I offered my hand, and he hesitantly shook it with an estranged look clouding his features.

I could suddenly see Tate. He was standing a safe distance behind the stranger I had just befriended, and he didn't look happy in the least. I chuckled again and turned my attention back to the brunette before me,  
>"So, what did you say your name was?"<br>"I didn't," he smirked, "but it's Terrance"  
>"Well hi then," I smiled, and pointed to the box he was holding, "what have you got in there?"<br>"Oh, just some CD's and stuff"

I held out my arms, signaling for him to pass the box over to me, and he obliged. I sat down with crossed legs and carefully browsed through its possessions, until I spotted a particular CD,  
>"Dance Gavin Dance, great band" I smiled up at him and he sat down in front of me.<p>

"You're weird..." he mumbled, more so to himself than to me, I think.  
>"I'm actually quite used to hearing that by now," I rolled my eyes in a halfhearted manor, "you'll get used to it"<br>"Will I?" he raised an eyebrow, a half-grin slowly forming on his face.  
>"...yes" I smiled.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

"What the fuck was that about, Vi? You told him he'll get used to you being around, but we both know that isn't true..."  
>"Tate, I like Terrance! He's got a good taste in music!"<br>"Am I hearing you right? You like him! Oh god, Vi... Do you like him more than you like me?"

I rolled my eyes at Tate's behaviour,  
>"No, Tate, not more than you. I just thought that maybe I'd listen to it when he wasn't around, is all. Don't blow things out of proportions."<p>

He scowled at this, and I could tell that he was obviously trying to remain calm,  
>"I can't believe you..." and just like that he vanished.<p>

I sighed in annoyance; Tate was such a sissy sometimes. He reappeared within seconds and winked at me,  
>"Got you!"<br>"Ugh, go away..."

He suddenly looked at me with a terrified expression on his face,  
>"Don't say that, Violet! Don't you remember?"<br>"Shit, sorry Tate..." I mumbled, "I didn't mean it"  
>"Be more careful!" he spat angrily, but pulled me into a tight hug nonetheless, "I can't lose you" he whispered into my hair.<p>

Tate's mood seemed to constantly change, ever since I first met him. I was usually too afraid to speak my mind with him when he was in one of his bad moods, but right now I was annoyed with his behaviour,  
>"You're acting like a child," I sighed, "you wouldn't have to go away unless I had really meant it, right? It isn't as big of a deal as you're making it out to be."<p>

She didn't allow herself to appear to him, and she watched his expression change from one of confusion, to one of pure anger. Violet hadn't the slightest clue why she was acting so petty towards Tate, but she didn't want to be there if he exploded into rage or a mess of tears, so she went to talk to someone else in the house. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
>"I think I would have to say that Don't Tell Dave is my favourite song, what's yours?"<br>"Uneasy Hearts Weigh the Most."  
>"Really? But the guitar is so much better in Don't Tell Dave!" Violet folded her arms across her chest.<br>"Let's agree to disagree, then," Terrance chuckled, "shouldn't you be at school or something?" he asked.  
>"I dropped out a while ago," she shrugged carelessly, "shouldn't YOU be in school or something?"<br>"I got the day off," he grinned, "so I could finish unpacking. Would you care to join me?"  
>"Of course, I would love to," she curtsied, "wherever shall I start?"<p>

Joining in on the act, Terrance took her hand in his and led her over to one of the larger boxes in his bedroom. Upon opening, Violet saw that it was filled with what appeared to be a dozen photo albums. She smiled as she lifted one of them out, flipping through the pages after a nod of approval from Terrance. At the end of the album, the page was filled with pictures of Terrance and a young blonde girl, and Violet observed them silently. She could sense that Terrance had stiffened after seeing the picture again, so she closed the photo album and turned to face him with a curious face.

"Her name was Carolyn..." he mumbled, looking down at and playing with his hands.  
>"Was?" Violet pressed, simply curious what he meant by that.<br>"She's dead," he replied, "fell down a flight of stairs from 4 stories high. She survived the fall, but died while she was on life support. From internal bleeding the doctors told me."  
>"Was she close to you?"<br>"I was in love with her," he spoke quietly, looking up to stare at the nearest wall. Upon looking at him, Violet could see that there was a faraway look in his eyes; almost a mourning look. She stood there awkwardly, silently. The girl hadn't the slightest clue what she could do to comfort Terrance, considering he was almost a complete stranger.

Surprisingly, Terrance wrapped his arms around her, and she predicted that it was because he had felt a sudden urge to embrace somebody who was living. Too bad that she wasn't exactly alive, and too bad at that exact moment; Tate chose to peek in on Violet's activities.


	5. Chapter 5

"What is it with you lately? You've been all over that Tehran guy lately! He's only going to use you, Violet. I don't want you to get hurt!" Tate all but snarled at Violet, clutching her face albeit desperately in between his two large hands.

"It's Terrance" she snapped back at him, pulling away from his touch with a distracted look on her face. She was thinking about him, and she felt horrible about it, but at the same time... Not so much. Her boyfriend was being such an overly possessive asshole - pardon her lack of other words - lately, and she was beyond frustrated with his childlike behaviour. Avoiding him at all costs, Violet found herself growing more and more fond of Terrance every time Tate came around, unintentionally comparing the two and finding that she preferred the latter's attitude towards her.

And now, Violet was stuck in a position between leaving Tate - the boy she was supposed to love - or forgetting about Terrance - the boy she wanted to know more about. She knew in her heart that if everything was alright with Tate, she wouldn't hesitate to forget about Terrance, but everything wasn't alright. It was quite the polar opposite, in her opinion. Everything had become too complicated ever since she had found out about her 'accidental' death, besides the point that Tate had promised to protect her and love her for as long as she needed.

One thing she was sure of, however, was that Tate wasn't planning on leaving her alone anytime soon, whether they were still together or not. He was like an obnoxious fly, constantly buzzing in her ear, but over time she had grown fond of that. Now, though, the buzzing seemed to be growing into something along the lines of unbearable, and all she needed was a break.

Feeling suddenly very nauseous, Violet disappeared from Tate's vision, running off to wherever she could go that wasn't there.


End file.
